Get Out Alive
by RavenOfObsidian
Summary: The whole world is in shambles. Raven is alone and her only hope is to reach the tower to see if any of her friends are still alive. A dark figure is chasing her, relentless in its search for her. Raven is a strong person, but will it be enough to break her wings? Song fic to Three Day's Grace Get Out Alive. Don't own the song or Teen Titans.


**Heyo! This is a song fic to Three Days Grace's song Get Out Alive. Hope you all enjoy :3 To let you all be warned, this is a REALLY long one shot.**

**WARNING: CONTENT OF THIS STORY MAY BE INAPPROPRIATE FOR SOME PEOPLE. I highly suggest that if you are under 16, you turn back now. This is rated M for a reason and it's not cursing or sex. (okay, maybe there is cursing and sex in this story, but still!) If you don't like blood, or dark themes, I suggest you turn back and find another story to read. But if you leave a comment saying that this disturbed the shit out of you and that your pissed about it, I will tell you that I've warned you and you clearly ignored it so you have no rights to be angry with anyone but yourself because you are the one that chose to read this.**

**Reviews, flames (or constructive criticism) are requested / accepted :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans or the song**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Raven ran. She ran as fast as she could through all of the broken rubble of what used to be buildings in Jump City. A jagged rock tripped her bare feet and sent her falling to the ground. Her long violet hair splayed out around her head as she lay panting on the ground. Raven struggled to push herself up and to keep persevering. She looked down at her blood covered hands and forearms. The rest of her body wasn't much different, she had been through so much through the past few days. Blood stained her grey skin and matted her hair. Her leotard had ripped a long time ago, leaving only enough fabric to cover her breasts and ass.

Raven threw down her hands and kept on running through the destroyed city. Whatever wasn't a block of rubble in Raven's path, was falling to pieces and burning to ash. Another piece of rubble caught her foot and caused her to fall. She looked back and saw that this wasn't just any piece of rubble, it was a stone arm. Raven's eyes traced their way from the hand that had tripped her to the stone face of an innocent civilian who seemed to be screaming in pain. Her breath caught in her throat and she began to look around franticly, everywhere she turned there was another stone corpse, silently screaming in agony and pain. Raven scrambled to her feet and began to run again, not caring that her feet were being repeatedly cut and with ever step she took, she left a bloody foot print.

_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

Robin's last words to her echoed in Raven's head as she ran. 'There is no time to say goodbye. Don't trust anyone if you want to live.' All of those were good advice, but a deadly prophecy. A dark shadow swept across the street in front of Raven. She gasped and stopped, searching the red skies with violet eyes. There was nothing there. Not wasting time, she began to run even faster and harder than she had before. She was panting and gasping for air as her lungs worked to keep up with her legs. There was a light sound of footsteps behind her and the shadow swept over the street again. Raven pumped her legs even faster, trying to out run the thing that was perusing her.

_Then he said__ i__f you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life_

As Raven rounded a corner she was forced to stop. A building had completely collapsed in the street and there was no way around it. The footsteps were growing louder, as was the heartbeat that was ricocheting through Raven's ears. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, fuelling every movement and thought she had. The shadow swept over the ground again, this Raven took as a sign and ran towards the side of the street where a building was tilted at an angle over the blood red bay. It was a steep climb, but Raven managed to claw her way up the side of the building.

Halfway up the building, a glass pain caved in underneath Raven. She began to fall with the other shards of glass into the burning building, but she just barely caught herself on the edge of the window frame. Shards of the once ornate and beautiful glass cut into Raven's already bloodied arms. Raven struggled to try and pull herself up and tried to do so without cutting herself anymore. Slowly but surely she was working her way around the glass and back into the sulfur scented air when a low hissing caught her attention. Raven's eyes scanned the burning room, searching for the source of the noise when a pipe along the far wall burst, sending shrapnels tearing into her flesh.

The fire in the room began to rise and spur as if it was alive. The vicious flames threatening to consume Raven in its enormous maw. The fire licked at Raven's feet causing her to jerk them up quickly. Not caring about being cut anymore, she scrambled to try and escape the flames, cutting her arms, legs, and torso in the process.

Her leotard was barely clinging onto her anymore as there were multiple slashes in the black fabric from the glass. Blood drizzled from a gash in her forehead, down her soft cheek and dripped off the bottom of her jaw. Raven began to scale the building again but soon collapsed against it in pain. She had failed to see that in her haste to escape the flames, a large shard of blue glass had embedded itself into her left forearm. Her chest heaved up and down with her harsh breathing, grabbing the edge of the glass; Raven pulled it from her arm. It came out with a sickening sucking sound and was coated in fresh blood.

Raven threw the glass down and continued to push herself towards the top of the building. As she scaled the building, cradling her left arm, the shadow swept over the building. Looking up, she could identify this as a large black raven circling her head. Her breath hitched in her throat and she stared at the large bird. It swooped up wards and plummeted down the building. Raven's gaze followed the bird to see a man in a black suit scaling the wall behind her. Raven lost interest in the bird and instead favored climbing to the top of the building as fast as she could.

Once she reached the top, Raven scanned the horizon of the city. All she could see for miles was breaking buildings, fire, destruction, a blood red bay with an equally as red sky. The stone figures lined the streets in Jump City, silently screaming out their pain and anguish to Raven. Mocking her. Blaming her. Turning away from her. Raven's breath caught in her throat as she looked out towards the island that housed her home. The tower was in a better condition than the city, but not much. it was destroyed and crumbling, but it didn't seem like it was on fire.

The large raven swooped inches over Raven's head and circled back. Raven looked back to see the man gaining on her as he climbed the building. The large raven swooped back around and dove over the side of the building towards the bay, and then picking up feet before it crashed into the dark waters. Raven understood immediately what she had to do. She looked back once more at the man who was feet away from her. Raven ran from the man and jumped off the edge of the building putting both arms above her head and straitening them. She pulled her legs together tight and pointed her toes. Raven dove head first through the brimstone and sulfur filled air towards the bay.

Her body hit the cold water and Raven's body stung with immense pain from smacking the water so hard. The water wasn't right. It was slightly metallic and was much thicker than usual…. _blood._ Blood is what she was swimming in. Raven panicked and pushed to break the surface. No matter how much she pushed, she couldn't seem to reach air though. Her lungs burned for air and her limbs were growing weaker with every push. Raven began to accept that she was going to die, right here in the blood filled waters of Jump City's bay.

Her thoughts began to drift along. Of how she would never see the team again, of how she was to weak to even make it back to her home, of how she was sorry. Each of her team members floated through her thoughts. Cyborg and how she would miss him. He had been like a brother that she never had. He had always protected her and looked out for her. He had always made sure that she didn't feel bad about herself, and was always there to comfort her when she needed it.

Then there was Robin, their masked leader and what felt to Raven like her father almost. He had always protected her. He had saved her on countless occasions and always tried to get her to open up, but still knew when to leave her be. He had gone to hell and back to rescue her.

Starfire was the next person to cross her mind. Starfire was her best friend, and one of the few people on this planet who understood what she had went through. She had stuck by Raven through thick and thin, watching her back, giving her advice, and dragging her to the mall and making her paint her nails, do her makeup, and play with her hair. Starfire and Raven had been ever more closer since the puppet king switched their bodies and they had their little confession time in the allies of the city. Starfire was also the only one who tried to see the world the way Raven did and tried to be interested in her powers and magic. Many hours of meditation were under her belt and she had read half of Raven's spell books already.

And lastly, there was Beast Boy. The lovable, green, prankster. He had always been the one that made sure she was included in the late night movies, daily games of cards, and the trips to the pizza parlor. Raven was not sure where her feelings with him lied. Whether they were the love as he was her friend, or if it was the love of something more.

Raven was sinking fast in the bloody water, her eyes closing quickly. With her last bit of strength she reached her uninjured arm towards the surface of the water, holding out her hand like she could grab the air and bring it to her. Her back hit the soft mud on the bottom of the bay, her long hair lightly bouncing around her as it elegantly swayed with the light current. _Goodbye. _She thought.

Another person's figure flooded into her vision. But it wasn't in her mind, this person was standing next to her at the bottom of the bay.

___This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
_

It was Terra. An image of Terra in her titans costume crossed her vision. _Get up. _She said. Raven blinked, wondering if this was a hallucination cause by her imminent death. _Get up Raven. Get up and live._ She said. _You can't die like me. You can't give into him like I did. Don't end up like me._ Terra said softly. The image of her in her titans uniform flickered to show the outfit she had worn when she was Slade's apprentice. Her usual uniform returned and Terra kneeled down beside Raven. _Raven, this will be my last time. _She seemed to whisper. Terra reached out a gloved hand and rested it on Raven's chest, directly above her heart.

Raven seemed to glow for a moment and just as soon as it had happened, it stopped and Terra stepped back. Terra faded from her sight, but her voice still lingered in the water.

_Then she said__  
__If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life__  
__If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life_

Raven's eyes snapped open. _Run Raven. Run if you want to live. Run and live. _Adrenaline began to course it's way through her veins again as she had a renewed strength. Raven pushed off the murky bottoms of the bay and swam up to the surface. With each stroke her heart beat harder, her lungs begged her to take a breath. Raven gave one final push with her arms and her head broke the surface of the water.

She gasped and sucked in all of the air she could as she treaded water. When she had control over her labored breathing, she looked around. Apparently the current had carried her out into the water a ways because she was about 700 yards away from the building she had jumped off of. But Titan's island was closer than the burning building. Raven began pushing herself against the wake towards her home, in hopes that her family and friends would be there when she arrived.

A few minutes later, Raven washed up on the shore of Titans island. She coughed and spurted blood from her mouth, trying to rid the crimson water from her body. Standing up she pushed herself away from the water, only to fall back down a few feet away, collapsing from exhaustion. For once in a few years, she slept soundly without a nightmare, and all she could see was endless black, which wasn't much better.

Nearly five hours later, Raven awoke to the bright orange sun beaming down on her through the red skyline. Sitting up, she began to inspect her injuries. There was nothing that would kill her, the worst of it was the small gash in her arm from the glass, but that had clotted itself up. She pushed her withered body off of the rocks and began to walk up the little path to the tower. Now that she was closer, she could see how much damage her home had taken. Large chunks of it were missing and caving in on each other. It looked like Robin and Beast Boy's rooms were completely gone and Raven's was on fire. Using her powers, she created a black bubble around the only fire that was visible and held it there for a few seconds as the fire died from it depleting its supply of oxygen. After the fire had diminished, Raven dropped the barrier. A cold chill wracked her spine, starting in the small of her back and quickly working its way along her nervous system, pricking her like icy needles. Raven wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her hands up and down her arms to try and regain some warmth.

As Raven rounded the last boulder before the doors, she tripped over something. She groaned in effort as she pushed herself up and turned her head to look at what had been in her path. The color drained from her face and bile began to creep its way up into her throat. The thing that she had tripped over had been Cyborg's stone hand. She couldn't help but have her eyes trace their way up the arm and chest to his face. He was silently screaming in agony, and seeming to be reaching out to Raven. Frantically she scrambled back and began to look around, she could see Robin on the ground in no better condition than her once metal friend, Starfire not far behind him and in as equal of horrid state. Raven shut her eyes as tears threatened to spill over. She didn't even want to look anymore for fear that she would see Beast Boy turned into stone. At this point he was her last sliver of hope that one of her friends was still alive and she didn't want that to be ripped away from her. Without looking at her stone friends, Raven ran into the tower. She walked up the stairs all the way to the common room.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side__  
_

She had to push at the rusted metal doors to get them to slide open, but they did open and let Raven enter. The inside of the tower looked better than the outside at least. The common room windows were mostly gone, and the couch was pretty much intact except for a few rips and glass shards. The kitchen looked like a tornado had come through the place and food was splattered about the room. Raven walked over to the small computer that harbored a layer of dust. Lightly she blew on it, sending the dust into the air. The reflective screen showed her herself. Blood stained everything, her leotard was now a dark red, her skin was maroon, and her hair looked like a really dark brown. Raven reached up and wiped at the blood on her cheek, a small amount came off on her finger, letting her gray skin show through.

Raven stared at her reflection, transfixed on how gruesome she looked. A dark shadow began to loom behind her and Raven whipped around just in time to be thrown against the counter. Her legs were pinned between her attacker's and her wrists were bound by one of their hands and forced above her head. A cold metal blade was pressed against her throat, keeping her from moving. "Any last words, demon?" he growled.

"Yeah," Raven shot back. She sunk into the cabinet using her powers and reappeared through the floor behind him. She roundhouse kicked him in the side and sent him flying into the couch. He landed with a loud thud on the other side and out of Raven's line of sight. "Don't screw around with the Titan who happens to be the daughter of Trigon." Raven walked over to where he was lying on the ground and gasped. It was Beast Boy! His uniform was shredded and his gloves, shoes, and belt were gone. "OH MY AZAR!" she shouted before leaping the couch and landing on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his chest.

He groaned from the sudden weight and croaked out "Rae?"

"Yeah it's me! Dear Azar, I was so scared that you were dead!" she cried.

"I will be dead if you kick me again like that, holy shit that hurt Rae!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Uncharacteristically, Raven broke down into sobs and hugged Beast Boy tighter, winding her hands in his hair. Beast Boy took one hand from around her torso to run her blood drenched hair through his fingers. "sshh, shh, Rae, it's okay, you're alright." He whispered. Raven seemed to calm down some and stopped crying. She picked up her head and looked into his jade eyes that stared back at her, their faces only an inch apart. "Uh, Rae? I know you always tell me not to ruin it whenever we are having a moment but, can we get up? Because I really think that I'm laying on a shard of glass." Raven jumped up off of him and was thankful that all of the crusted blood was hiding her flushed face. She stuck a hand out for him and he gladly took it. With some effort, Raven managed to pull him to his feet. When something hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god, Beast Boy! Robin, a-and Cy-borg, and S-s-star!" she stuttered. Beast Boy put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I know." He said solemnly. He moved his hand off of her lips and grabbed her hand instead. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said and then dragged her through the tower to the pool room. The door was already knocked off its hinges so they just strolled strait into the room. The pool was filled to the brim with actual water and it made Raven happy to know that she would be able to rid herself of the crusted coppery liquid that had made itself a home on her person. She let go of Beast Boy's hand and ran, jumping into the pool and immediately feeling the blood dissipate into the water. She ran her hands through her hair and all over her body, letting her gray skin and violet hair be known. She swam back up to the surface for air and was met with the sight of Beast Boy sitting on the edge of the pool smiling at her.

"Well?" Raven asked.

"Well what?" Beast Boy retorted.

"Well aren't you going to come in?" Raven asked swimming closer to the edge of the pool. He shrugged and then pulled off his tattered shirt and jumped in. Raven swam out to the middle of the pool and searched the waters for him. She was about to get out to look for him when she felt two arms wrap their way around her waist and drag her under the water. She managed to grab a gulp of air before he drug her under and she rolled around under the water to face him. Both of their eyes were open since it was a fresh water pool. Beast Boy smiled at her. Not one of those smiles that he had when he beats Cyborg at video games or when he had just constructed a mountain of soy ice cream, but one of those soft smiles that makes Raven's heart melt. Raven quickly closed the space between them and put her lips to his and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she felt him start to kiss her back with just as much passion.

A few more seconds passed as their lungs began to beg them for air. They split and swam for the surface. As soon as air had filled their lungs, Beast Boy was back on her lips he pushed her to the side of the pool and pinned her in between him and the tile. Their hands began to savagely ravish each other and soon what remained of their clothes were thrown up on the side of the pool. Beast Boy lifted her up a little so that her breasts were above the water. One hand clawed at her hips and ass while the other cupped her breast and brought it to his mouth. Raven shrieked in ecstasy and wrapped her legs around his waist while digging her nails into his scalp as she pulled on his hair. He nipped, licked and sucked her breasts until they were covered in bruises and bite marks. His attention left her chest and he began to suck at her neck. Raven started grinding her pelvis hard into his, causing him to release low growls of animalistic pleasure.

"Rae, are you sure you want to do this?" he said in a husky and sultry voice.

"Oh hell yeah." She said quickly before she pulled his head forward to her mouth. She bit on his lip, urging him to go on. Taking the hint, Beast Boy buried himself inside of her and began drilling into her with a sadistic look in his eyes. Her face was contorted in pain. This was her first time. After a few minutes the pain ended though and was replaced by euphoria. Raven dragged her nails down Beast Boy's back, leaving ten long gashes in his flesh. She shrieked as she came, that one shriek inciting Beast Boy to cum with a loud howl. After all was said and done, he pulled out of her and rested his forehead on hers as they both panted for air.

A few minutes passed and Beast Boy reached up behind Raven and grabbed what remained of their clothes. After handing her the shredded leotard, he pulled on his ripped doom patrol costume. Raven had put on her leotard shreds, but she sat with her head down and her hands folded against her legs under the water. Beast Boy lifted her chin up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before smiling at her. He lifted her out of the water so that she was sitting on the pool's edge and then climbed out beside her. He held her hand and rubbed the back of it lightly with his thumb.

It was silent in the pool room, so silent that it struck Raven's soul with guilt. "Beast Boy?" she croaked out. He stopped rubbing the back of her hand and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "There is nothing to be sorry about."

"I know, it's just that I can't help but feel like I-mmmphh!" her sentence was cut short by Beast Boy's hand. She could see his pointed ears twitching slightly as he strained to listen in the silence. It was then that Raven heard the small noise that had set him on high alert. Slowly he let go of her mouth and motioned with a finger to his lips for her to stay quiet.

"Rae, now would be a good time to have a portal." He said quietly as he stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. Before she could even say Azarath though, Beast Boy had pushed her up against the wall, narrowly dodging a yellow laser that cut through the space that they had previously occupied. Raven phased them through the wall and into the hallway.

___If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for__  
__If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for_

As soon as they were through the wall, they were running. Beast Boy had transformed into a fox and was nimbly dodging all of the rubble scattered along the tower. Raven was trying her best to follow the emerald fox but her feet were still cut so it was a struggle. With every step she took, a new pain shot through her body, whether it was on her feet, in her aching muscles, or in the sharp throbbing in between her legs. Another blast of the yellow ray shot through the hallway, singeing of an inch of Raven's hair. She rounded the corner and started to run down the corridor when a hand snatched her arm and pulled her against another person, simultaneously covering her mouth with the other hand. Raven crossed her eyes to look at the hand covering her mouth and relaxed once she saw the green complexion. A dark figure darted past them in the hallway and continued down the path that Raven surely would have gone.

A few minutes passed in silence as Beast Boy listened for any other signs of the dark figure returning. When he was sure they were safe he let go of Raven's mouth but still kept her back firmly pressed against his chest. "Who was that guy?" Raven whispered.

"Don't know but I'm pretty sure he isn't a friend."

"Agreed." Raven mumbled. Raven pushed herself up off of Beast Boy and turned to face him. "Come on, we should go before that thing realizes he's been duped and comes back." She said holding her hand out to him. He took it and they started walking down the dark hallway. As they were walking they realized that it was the wing were Robin's work room and the evidence room was. The doors had been ripped off their hinges and were either in pieces or leaning against a wall. Dust collected around the smashed display cases. Raven let go of Beast Boy's hand long enough to walk up to one of the cases that wasn't completely destroyed. Shattered glass littered the artifact that was inside. It was the ring of Azar that Slade had given Starfire when Raven ended the world.

When the world had returned to normal, Cyborg fused the pieces of the ring back together and Robin put it in the evidence room. Of course the magic was no longer in the ring, that could never be replaced. But it was easier to store a single ring rather than fragments of one. Raven picked up the ancient ring and twirled it in her fingers. Just holding something that she knew Starfire had worn made an inexplicable sense of comfort wash over her. Raven slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and turned around to see Beast Boy standing in front of another case.

Quietly she walked around the shattered glass to him and peered over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was the heart shaped glitter box that he had given to Terra. He had opened the box, revealing the mirror in the lid, and was holding a small silver butterfly comb. He rolled it over in his hands a couple of times before rubbing the edge of it with his thumb.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright?" Raven whispered.

"Yeah." He croaked out. "It just hurts sometimes to think about her. To think about how I could have done something different. And how maybe she would still be here if I hadn't screwed up."

"Beast Boy, everything that she did she did of her own will. You didn't do anything wrong." Raven said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You did everything right, she is the one who chose to not listen to you."

He turned his head a little bit to look at her face. "Yeah, I know. It just hurts less to blame myself rather than her." Beast Boy reached up and tucked some of Raven's hair into the little comb and pinned it into her hair. "Plus I think that I'm over her. Why cry over spilled milk when I have a beautiful glass of wine right here."

Raven smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "That was extremely cheesy." She said. She placed a deeper kiss on his lips and he responded by putting his hands on her waist. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." She whispered.

___If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside_

Raven watched his pointed ears twitch and his eyes grow slightly wider. She didn't have much time to ask him what the problem was though because he picked her up by her waist and on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He started to run towards the far wall where there was a large hole and had just leapt through it when an explosion sounded and threw them a little farther into the room. Beast Boy managed not to fall when it detonated, but he was forced down onto one knee as he shielded Raven's face from the explosion by cradling her head into his chest.

Quickly he forced himself back to his feet and ran through Robin's old thinking room. The door had been blown out of the wall and was lying across the hall so he darted out and ran towards the stairwell. Since Raven was facing the opposite way Beast Boy was, she got a good look at their attacker. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like the man that had been chasing her earlier. He was just about Cyborg's height but had the muscle mass of Terra. Although, it probably didn't help that he was wearing a long black robe that concealed everything. Through the darkness of the hood though, Raven could make out one thing, two sets of blood red eyes looked back at her.

The figure raised his arm and fired a yellow beam at them. Raven put up an obsidian shield between the ray and her and Beast Boy. After hitting her shield the beam disappeared but it left Raven's hands stinging. 'Whatever that thing is, it must hold a magic of some sort.' Raven thought to herself. Beast Boy made the quick corner into the stairwell and began leaping up the stairs three at a time. Raven picked up a large piece of metal from one of the walls and magically fused it in front of the door. At least that would buy them some time. Beast Boy burst into the common room and looked around frantically. Below them, the tower was shaking slightly with the robed mans efforts at pounding down the metal in his path.

_If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side_

The sound of metal being shredded sounded through the tower and there was the fast pace of the man coming up the stairs. Beast Boy sat Raven down and faced the door to fight. As the man entered the common room though, it wasn't Beast Boy who attacked. The robed figure was bombarded with the five dining room chairs and the table as well as the couch, the fridge, the computer, and the coffee table, all surrounded in a black aurora. Beast Boy turned around just in time to catch Raven as she slumped into his arms from expending her powers.

A ear piercing, guttural shriek let loose from behind them. Beast Boy risked a glance over his shoulder to see that it wasn't a man that had been chasing them. It was in fact a large demon. The skin was little more than brittle paper that had been ripped and torn in so many places. Blood oozed from black demonic blood oozed from it as it bared its hideous fangs and reared its ugly head.

Beast Boy's attention snapped back down to Raven when she groaned a little bit. A quick and stupid plan popped into his head and he scooped Raven into his arms so that he was carrying her like a new bride just crossing the threshold to her new home with her new husband.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

Raven nodded in response and wrapped her arms around his neck.

___If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, and if I go__  
_

Beast Boy set his jaw and burst into a full out sprint. The demon was right on his heals though, just inches away from grabbing him. Beast Boy leapt with Raven in his arms out of the window, the demon missing grabbing his foot by mere millimeters.

Raven and Beast Boy plummeted through the air and Beast Boy rolled over so that he would be the one to hit the water instead of Raven.

_Burning on the inside_

They plunged into the bloodied water and quickly sunk to the bottom where the back of Beast Boy's head collided with a rock. The sudden lack of air snapped Raven awake and made her swim for the surface. Her head broke the bloody surface and she looked around the bay before realizing that Beast Boy was missing. "Beast Boy!" She shouted. "Garfield!" she shrieked. "GAR!" she screamed.

Raven took a deep breath and dove back into the red bay. She forced her eyes open into the surprisingly clear water, it was just tinted red underneath. She swam down and began to search for the green changeling. Raven spotted him lying on the muddy bottom and she made haste in grabbing him with one arm underneath his arms and dragging him towards the surface.

_Burning on the inside_

Raven gasped as their heads broke the surface. She wrapped her other arm around Beast Boy's torso and began kicking towards the rocky shore. She drug him onto one of the larger flat rocks and laid him down. His head lolled lifelessly to the side and blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Gar, wake up." Raven whispered as she shook his shoulder. He did not stir. "Gar wake up!" she said a little louder as she shook his middle. "GAR! Wake up!" she shouted, now violently shaking him. Tears began to streak their way down Raven's face, washing away streaks of the blood. Raven stopped shaking him and tilted his head back and plugged his nose. She put her bloodied lips to his and blew air into his lungs. There was no change in his state. Raven leaned back onto her knees and cried some more. "Gar, please wake up." She whispered. She brushed her hand through his hair and laid down over his chest, putting her ear over the left side of his chest.

There was nothing but silence.

_Burning on the inside_

Rage and Anguish poured through Raven. There was no way in hell she was going to live in this world alone. Mustering up what strength she had left, Raven stood up. Black tendrils of her powers began to swirl out from around her and her hair lifted into the air, swaying with the power's energy. Rocks of various sizes covered in the black barriers began to float around her. The stone on her ahjah chakra began to burn into her forehead.

With a loud shriek all of the energy expelled its self from Raven's body and she slumped to the ground beside Beast Boy. Her eyes fluttered close and she drew in a shaky breath before letting it out and letting her body go limp and her heart stop beating.


End file.
